


Your Father Might Come Back

by melodicchaos



Series: Alyssa’s Chronicalizations With Father Figures [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa has 3 great dads and none of them are her biological father, F/F, Father Figures, I cried writing this, I love Alyssa Greene, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: A chronicalization in Alyssa’s memories with her father, and her newfound father figures.





	Your Father Might Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my own interpretation (with the help of the prom discord)! None of this is canon, we don’t know why alyssa’s father left, we just know he left. So I decided to show it from Alyssa’s eyes! Thanks to the discord for help!

Alyssa’s first memory with her father was when she was four years old. Four and a half to be specific. Her mother had apparently just gotten a job as a real estate agent, and had been working long hours to prove herself to new boss, and her father had decided to cut back his hours at the bank to spend a bit more time with his daughter. 

Alyssa’s father loved to cook. In every good memory she had of him, that wasn’t set in a specific location or event, it involved the two of them cooking. Even in the darkest points, the worst points of his relationship with her mother, her father would still make dinner with Alyssa every night. It was tradition. Sometimes they would make things from their heritage — which Alyssa’s mother didn’t particularly care for because of the spice, but even little Alyssa quickly learned to love it — and sometimes American classics, things the entire family enjoyed. 

Every night, around four or five, Alyssa’s father scooped her up from whatever she had occupied herself with, and carried the small girl into the kitchen. He did most of the cooking, of course, but was sure to reassure Alyssa that she was his sous chef, letting her add the vegetables into the pan or pour this ingredient into the pot. And, every night, her mother would come into the house to be greeted to freshly made dinner, and the smiling faces of her husband and daughter whom she loved dearly. 

~•~

Next memory Alyssa had to hold was the trip to Disney World when she was five. The trip, though a surprise to the small girl, had been years in the making for her parents, saving bits and pieces of money in order to afford the vacation. 

Alyssa could not have been more excited to go. She got to ride in an airplane, and to see Mickey Mouse, two things she had never done before. And, on top of that, she got to see all her favorite princesses—in real life! 

Everything about Disney was magical in five year old Alyssa’s eyes. Her parents made sure to treat her like royalty — although looking back, it seemed they did that to hide their constant fighting from her — showering her in Minnie Mouse ears and costumes and various other goodies. The second to last night of the trip was the late night. They stayed and watched the fireworks, to which Alyssa’s eyes sparkled as the bright colors flashed over the castle from atop her father’s shoulders. She fell asleep not long after the lights display, her ears dangling off her head. 

~•~

Ages seven, eight, and nine were a blur. Of course there was elementary school, where she met some new friends, but the fighting between her parents got much worse. Something bad happened, Alyssa could tell, but she didn’t know what. And no one would tell her what, despite her asking. They just told her over and over, “it’s a grown up thing, don’t worry about it, hon.” 

And then her father was gone. Alyssa woke up one morning for school and he was gone. 

Her mother seemed upset, sure. But not surprised. It was as if she knew this day was coming, and it was only a matter of time. But life carried on as normal. Alyssa kept her head up and went to school, and her mother went to work. 

But...her mother’s paycheck wasn’t enough to support them, so they had to move. Move out of Indianapolis, and to a small town near her grandparents called Edgewater. Edgewater was nice, the kids were too. Alyssa made a lot of new friends, Kaylee, Shelby, and Emma, who welcomed her with open arms. And her father still called to see how she was too, every once and awhile. 

Until he didn’t. And the calls just stopped coming. And Alyssa gave up on expecting them to come. 

~•~

At age seventeen, Alyssa Greene found three new father figures for her life. Three father figures who supported her — and her girlfriend — unconditionally, and made sure to not apply so much pressure to the girls that they crack and break down. Sure, one of them was gay and Jewish and lived in New York City, and one was a Juilliard graduate and very passionate about theatre — to the point where he started a drama program at her school — and probably was bi and the last one was her principal and was dating a famous broadway star, but they were just as much fathers as her father had been all those years ago. 

Over the course of Alyssa’s life, she had taken to writing letters to her father that she would never send as a way to express her feelings. The last one, written just before her eighteenth birthday, was mailed. 

_Hi, Dad,_

_Alyssa here. So..you remember that story about a girl who wanted to take her girlfriend to the prom but couldn’t? That was me! I was the girlfriend!_

_What I’m trying to say here, Dad, is I’m gay. I love girls, and I love Emma. Mom..is coming to terms with it. And if you don’t accept me, that is just fine too. But, I love you Dad. And I miss you._

_What else is new in life? I’m graduating high school soon! That’s exciting, and terrifying. I’m going to school to be a child psychologist I think. I want to do good in the world, and I think this is my way to do it. Help kids like me who can get the help they need._

_Here’s my cell number if you ever want to call me and tell me how you are. I would love to get in contact with you again, and if you want to meet Emma, maybe the three of us can go out to dinner or something? You can bring your new wife if you have one? Or husband! I don’t know._

_Anyway, I love you, Dad. So much. I miss you._

_Love, Alyssa.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are appreciated!


End file.
